Mujer bonita
by Ferchajack5on
Summary: Basado en la Historia Pretty Woman  Trunks es un hombre elegante, millonario,exitoso,y muy seguido por las mujeres pero no es feliz hasta que se topa con cierta rubia que se convertira en algo mas que una simple compañia.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

_Trunks Briefs presidente de la Corporacion Capsula._

Esta historia comienza una noche agitada la ciudad de Tokio estaba en constante movimiento la noticia del momento; era la fiesta en la Gran mansión Briefs en motivo al cumpleaños número 28 del primogénito heredero del emporio de capsula corp.

Al parecer toda la crema y nata de Tokio estaba ahí empresarios, famosos artistas actores, modelos, deportistas.

En la recepción se encontraba Bulma Briefs una mujer de unos cincuenta y tantos años pero a simple vista parecía tener no mas de cuarenta usaba un vestido rojo muy elegante. Su esposo Vegeta era un hombre muy reservado no le agradaban mucho las reuniones que organizaba su esposa , por el contrario la integrante más joven de la familia Briefs , Bra, se encontraba felizmente saludando a medio mundo de la mano de un apuesto joven llamado Goten.

_-¿Donde se habrá metido tu hermano?-_ Le pregunto Bulma a Bra mientras buscaba a su hijo entre la multitud. Era típico de Trunks pasar desapercibido en las fiestas de la empresa. Odiaba esos tumultos de gente haciéndole preguntas de todo tipo, chicas acosándolo, empresarios queriendo cerras tratos con él, era demasiado.

El señor Matsumaya, abogado de Trunks, un hombre bajito vestido de traje un poco regordete lo buscaba con una sonrisa en la cara. _–Gran fiesta!- _le comento un empresario saludándolo con su copa de vino.

_-Lo sé, la señora Bulma es una mujer muy dedicada- _le contesto el señor Matsumaya haciendo hincapié al talento de Bulma.

_- Hola señor Matsumaya mi nombre es Ren Kenta –_ se presento otro empresario dándole la mano a lo que Matsumaya solo se limito a sonreír

_- Me preguntaba si el joven Trunks estaría interesado en empresas MORS-_ le menciono este un poco nervioso.

– _Claro, llámame si quieres que hagamos un trato-_ Le contesto este un poco sarcástico.

–_Cuando?-_ insistió el señor Kenta.

– _Cuando quieras tu llámame_- dijo Matsumaya zafándose de él.

_-Hola mucho gusto soy el abogado de Trunks Briefs_- dijo saludando a un grupo de hombres entrajados.

– _Donde está el invitado de honor?-_ Pregunto uno de estos

– _Mmm debe de estar por ahí conquistando a alguna linda mujer-_ contesto este en modo de broma. Era sabido que Trunks era el empresario más rico joven y codiciado de Japón. Era natural que muchas chicas hicieran su lucha para poder cruzar unas palabras con él.

Por otro lado en el último piso de la mansión Briefs un joven con cabellos lilas se encontraba recargado en el escritorio de su estudio hablando por teléfono.

–_Le dije a mi secretaria que arreglara todo, no te llamo?-_ Pregunto el joven pasando sus mano por su cabello.

– _Si, hablo mas con tu secretaria que contigo-_ le contesto una mujer un poco molesta.

_-Entiendo-_ dijo Trunks acercándose a la ventana.

– _Tengo mi propia vida Trunks-_ dijo la mujer al otro lado del teléfono.

– _Esto es importante Jessica por favor te necesito-_ le dijo Trunks ya desesperado.

_-Tú nunca me tomas en cuenta_- le respondió la mujer, _-Crees que siempre estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que quieras?-_

-_No no creo eso pero bueno como sea Jessica luego hablamos-_ atino a decir Trunks un poco molesto.-

-_No, no lo creo me mudare haz lo que quieras… adiós_.- y con eso la chica colgó.

– _Adiós Jessica_- suspiro Trunks.

Bajo las escaleras y se encamino a la fiesta, en eso su asistente lo detuvo. _-Joven Trunks, Matsumaya insiste en que recapacitemos sobre el contrato con el señor Kaito- _le dijo el hombre siguiéndolo por el pasillo.

_-Matsumaya solo es mi abogado, el no tiene por que decidir_- contesto el pelilila un poco irritado. _-Mantenme informado de todo, y quiero eso firmado lo antes posible debo ir a Nueva York._- le ordeno Trunks.

–_Claro señor.-_ atino a decir su asistente mientras Trunks se alejaba.

_-Trunks!-_ escucho una voz femenina que lo llamaba.

–_Pan!-_ Dijo él con una sonrisa saludándola con un abrazo. – _Que te casaste?-_ pregunto Trunks.

–_Pues, si no pude esperarte, lo siento-_ dijo la chica de modo bromista.

–_Contéstame algo… cuando salíamos hablabas mas con mi secretaria que conmigo?_- pregunto este tomando en cuenta el comentario de Jessica.

–_Fue una de mis damas de honor-_ contesto la chica sonriendo irónicamente. Dejando a Trunks perplejo con la respuesta.

_- Bueno Pan, fue un gusto verte_- se despidió Trunks dándole un beso en la mejilla_.- Tu esposo tiene mucha suerte-_.Ella solo se limito a sonreír.

Siguió caminando por toda la fiesta saludando a viejos amigos, tomándose fotos con quien se lo pedía, contestando preguntas a la prensa, a pocos minutos ya estaba harto de todo así que decidió salirse. Matsumaya noto que se dirigía a la puesta y corriendo fue tras él.

–_Trunks?, a donde rayos crees que vas? Todos están aquí esperando convivir contigo.-_ el joven hizo caso omiso a lo que su abogado le decía y salió. Saco un pequeño estuche de su bolsillo en donde guardaba sus autos capsula. Lanzo una al aire y entre el humo apareció un flamante convertible rojo, subió en él y se retiro ignorando al hombre que desesperadamente le pedía que se detuviera.

Trunks estaba acostumbrado a viajar en limosina, a veces hasta en helicóptero, eran raras las veces que el manejaba así que no era muy bueno. Mientras se detuvo en la luz roja pensaba y analizaba su vida, estaba demasiado estresado, con suerte logro burlar a la prensa y salir corriendo de ahí, pero conociendo a Matsumaya el gusto no le duraría mucho. No sabía a dónde ir así que decidió pasar la noche en un hotel, solo, donde nadie lo molestara.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

_Marron: una muy buena compañía._

Mientras las familias más acaudaladas de Tokio pasaban la noche en la mansión Briefs, en una habitación desordenada llena de fotografías en el suelo y cama distendida de un hotel ubicado en las zonas más bajas de Tokio un despertador sonaba exactamente a las 9 en punto, una joven mano se asomo de entre las cobijas buscando como callar aquel abrumador sonido. Logrando esto, una atractiva chica vestida solo con su ropa interior se deslizo fuera de la cama, se miro al espejo y empezó a vestirse, uso un vestido blanco que parecía una segunda piel totalmente pegado al cuerpo, unas botas de charol hasta los muslo no sin antes cubrirle los desperfectos con un marcador negro, se puso su joyería barata de fantasía. Se aplico su maquillaje y peino sus hermosos cabellos rubios. Después de eso salió de la habitación para dirigirse a las escaleras del hotel. Bajo tranquilamente hasta que escucho una conversación un poco violenta.

–_No lo entiendes verdad?, este es mi trabajo al final del mes le cobro la renta a todos, así que si no tienes el dinero te vas-_ escucho una molesta voz que venía de abajo. Esto le hizo recordar que tampoco había pagado la renta, corrió de regreso a su habitación y reviso la caja del baño, soltó una maldición al ver que no había más que escasos billetes dentro de ella. No podía darle solo eso al casero, por lo tanto salió por su ventana y bajo por las escaleras de emergencia, no tenia humor como para darle explicaciones a aquel hombre.

Se dirigió a un bar no muy lejos del hotel, mientras caminaba noto un par de patrullas y policías en la esquina de la calle.

–_Mataron a una chica en un basurero!-_ le dijo una mujer viendo la cara de curiosidad de la rubia. –_Selo merecía, se vendía por cocaína_.- prosiguió la mujer indignada. Marron solo le sonrió y siguió su camino a la entrada del bar.

El bar "The blue banana" no tenia buena reputación, se decía que solo la gente más baja asistía ahí, pero por alguna razón cada noche estaba lleno. Al entrar Marron pudo ver entre la multitud a su amiga y compañera de cuarto Kim.

–_Hola Mar…-_ saludo Kim a la rubia que no se molesto en contestarle el saludo. _– Ven quiero que conozcas a….-_.

_- Gastaste todo Kim?-_ interrumpió Marron molesta.

–_Déjame te explico, Charlie me vendió algo excelente hicimos una fiesta yo la organice.- _ dijo la morena excusándose.

–_Es increíble que compres drogas con nuestra renta Kim que te pasa?-_ Grito la rubia más molesta de lo que ya estaba, no le agradaba para nada el mundo de las drogas.

–_Lo siento Mar necesitaba revivir un poco ya sabes…-_ .

_- Y la renta quién la paga Kim?-_ pregunto la rubia.

– _Ya tranquila Marron-_ Intervino un chico moreno con un cigarro en la mano. –_Kim solo me debe 200 dólares, si quieres pagarlos de una vez podemos arreglarnos…-_ dijo el hombre en un modo seductor acercando su rostro al de Marron.

–_Linda oferta… pero olvídala-_ contesto la rubia irritada. –_Vámonos Kim_- Dijo tomando a su amiga del brazo.

Caminaron hacia la barra y se sentaron. _–No puedo creer que tomaras el dinero sin mi permiso-_ le reclamo la rubia.

–_Estabas dormida y no quería despertarte, además es mi cuarto Mar-_ se defendió Kim mientras tomaba unas botanas de la barra. –_Anda come algo.-_ le ofreció a la rubia.

–_Kim yo también vivo ahí y pago la mitad-_.

–_Mar llegaste a esta ciudad sola, te deje vivir en mi casa, te di dinero, y te metí al negocio creo que estas en deuda conmigo ya deja de gritarme.- _Dijo la morena ya cansada de escuchar los reclamos de su amiga.

_-Que no te grite? Encontraron a una muerta en basurero…_- dijo la rubia apuntando a la puerta.

– _Lo sé, la baja Amy, bueno que? Era una distraída una cocainómana cual creías que sería su fin?-_ La morena al parecer no estaba interesada en el tema.

–_Que no quieres salir de esto?_- pregunto Marron mientras a unas mesas más alejadas se podía ver una pelea.

–_Salir a donde? –_ pregunto Kim.

Después de unos minutos salieron a la calle a trabajar, no era el mejor trabajo del mundo pero era lo que estaba disponible en esos días en Tokio.

-_Hey! Rachel!_- Grito Kim a una pelirroja. –_Esta zona es mía y de Marron así que lárgate_- siguió Kim amenazando a la chica.

–_Solo estaba descansando Kim clámate-_ dijo Rachel mientras se retiraba.

-_Ok Mar, a trabajar…..mmm Hola mi amor- _dijo Kim dirigiéndose a un chico en un auto rojo.

–_Es mi cumpleaños me das una muestra gratis?-_ Pregunto el chico aparentemente alcoholizado.

–_Ni muerta!-_ Grito la morena indignada. Miro a Marron un poco nerviosa, era claro que era nueva en el asunto y eso le asustaba. –_Tranquila, lo harás bien.-_ la reconforto Kim dándole un abrazo. En cuanto vio la miraba vio un hermoso convertible rojo. –_Mira ese te lo dejo, anda ve, recuerda no aceptes menos de 100 y llámame en cuanto termines ok?-_ le aconsejo la morena.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Marron se acerco a la ventanilla del convertible estaba nerviosa, generalmente no llegaban ese tipo de autos a pedir sus servicio. Pero estaba equivocada, al parecer no buscaba sus servicios, el dueño del auto tenía problemas para conducirlo. Al notar eso se puso más nerviosa aun, pero no dejo su actitud sensual y se inclino en la ventanilla, sus ojos se cruzaron y ambos se quedaron sin palabras, el dueño del convertible era nada más y nada menos que el primogénito Briefs presidente de la Corporación capsula que también quedo deslumbrado ante la belleza de la rubia. Marron fuera lo que fuera su trabajo, era una chica hermosa su piel era blanca como la leche y sin una señal de imperfecciones o cicatrices, su cabello rubio y largo que pasa por sus hombros hasta su pecho que se asomaba discretamente, sus hermosos ojos azules y un cuerpo escultural.

_-Ho…hola, buscas compañía?-_ Pregunto sensualmente la rubia no perdiendo detalle del hombre que estaba enfrente de ella.

–_No, busco el Imperial Palace, sabes cómo llegar?-_ Pregunto el pelilila cuando los pensamientos le regresaron a la cabeza.

–_Claro serian 5 por eso-_ negocio Marron.

–_Qué? Es ridículo_- Dijo Trunks incrédulo.

–_El precio ya subió a 10-_ Le contesto la rubia cínicamente.

–_Nadie cobra por eso- _atino a decir el ingenuo chico.

–_Yo hago lo que quiero y cuando quiero mi amor, se en donde estoy…-_ Le dijo la rubia mientras subía al convertible. Trunks quedo sorprendido con la actitud insolente de la chica nunca había conocido a una fémina que lo tratara así claramente eso le atraía.

–_Ok ganaste, tienes cambio de 20?-_ .

–_Por 20 te acompaño_- le dijo la rubia arrebatándole el dinero. –_Da vuelta en la que sigue a la derecha_- le indico. –_Es un súper auto-_ Adulo la rubia. –_Es tuyo?-._

_-Claro, aunque es un poco temperamental aun no me acostumbro a el_-. Contesto el joven Briefs. Los detuvo la luz roja y este dio un vistazo a la chica de alado. Por kami si que era hermosa. –_Cuál es tu nombre?_-. Cuestiono Trunks.

_-Cual querrías que fuera?-_ le dijo la rubia de un modo seductor dándole a escoger como le gustaría llamarla.

Trunks solo la miro asintiendo. –_Marron, me llamo Marron_- dijo la rubia.

_-Marron_- susurro el.

-_Wow! Este auto debe correr como loco_- siguió la chica con sus comentarios sobre el auto. –_Ve nada mas tiene 4 cilindros es una maravilla-._

_-Sabes sobre autos?-_ le cuestiono Trunks

_-Un poco!-_

_-Te gustaría conducirlo?-_

_-Bromeas verdad?-_

_-No, anda- _insistió Trunks mientras detenía el auto. Ambos bajaron y cambiaron de lugar.

_-Wow, es increíble se siente suave_- dijo la rubia emocionada.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio analizándose uno al otro. Hasta que por fin el hablo.

-_Y cuanto ganan ustedes?-_ pregunto dándose cuenta que había metido la pata, pero no tenia otro tema de conversación.

-_100 dólares_- contesto Marron tranquila

_-por noche?-_ se sorprendió el pelilila

_-no, por hora- _dijo la rubia irritada

_-Ahh! Entiendo, debe ser muy duro no?-_

Marron volteo a verlo extrañada, alejo su mano derecha de el volante y la acerco hacia la entrepierna de su acompañante. Este se quedo perplejo al ver que la rubia le acariciaba su "hombría".

_-Pues no muy duro, pero tiene potencial- _dijo sínicamente la rubia con una sexy sonrisa.

Trunks estaba sorprendido, lo había tomado por sorpresa, obviamente sabía lo que era y a que se dedicaba pero no estaba preparado.

Finalmente llegaron al Hotel, de inmediato una asistente fue a recibir al primogénito Briefs y se llevo su maleta.

-_Bueno… entonces esto es todo Marron, fue un gusto conocerte_- se despidió el chico ofreciéndole un billete mas. Por alguna extraña razón no quería que se fuera. Pero que diría la gente, ya se imaginaba los encabezados al día siguiente: "Trunks Briefs el presidente de la corporación capsula pagando por compañía" y no muy buena compañía, pero había algo en esa rubia que lo atraía, su cuerpo, su forma arrogante y vulgar de dirigirse a él, no era muy común en las chicas y eso la verdad le estaba encantando.

_-Bien… regresare a mi sitio tomare un taxi._- Marron ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de despedidas pero aun así estaba decepcionada. Camino hacia la esquina y de repente sintió como una mano le jalaba el antebrazo.

_-Espera!_- Pidió Trunks aun sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. –_No tienes que irte porque no te quedas conmigo?- _

Marrón sintió como el corazón le latía cada vez más rápido, pero que estaba pensando? Ese era su trabajo y nada más, trabajo, hacia eso por dinero, así que regreso a su actitud arrogante y sensual.

-_Muy bien, pero te costara_- condiciono

-_Cuanto por toda la noche?-_ cuestiono Trunks . –_Te daré lo que me pidas._- Tan era su deseo por tenerla cerca.

-_mmm que sean 300 te parece bien_- negocio ella.

_-Hecho_- Dijo el chico cerrando el negocio. –_Entremos _– La tomo de la cintura y la invito a pasar.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Ambos pasaron la puerta, Trunks no tardo en notar las miradas de extrañes y desagrado de la gente, claro ese era un hotel importante carísimo y con una reputación impecable, solo los más grandes e importantes lograban una reservación ahí. –_Ponte esto_- le dijo a la rubia ofreciéndole su saco.

_-Pero no hace frio_- reprocho esta.

_-Lo se, pero pues, tu sabes, este no es un motel de paso_- explico el arropándola.

_-Ohh entiendo..!_- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa picara

Mientras Trunks se acercaba a la recepción, Marron estaba maravillada con la elegancia y los lujos del aquel lugar, ignorando las miradas de la gente, pero después de un rato se canso de ellas, así que decidió llamar un poco la atención mientras se acercaban al ascensor.

La rubia subió su pierna a la pared enseñando su hermosa figura. –Cariño _creo que se me fue la media_- expreso la chica con un tono quejumbroso. Al darse cuenta que llamaba la atención de una mujer a su lado dijo. _–Oops! Pero si yo no uso medias, jajaja-_ Trunks no dijo nada solo miro a la señora en señal de disculpas.

Ambos subieron al ascensor. _–Lo siento no pude evitarlo_- se disculpo Marron.

-_Lo sé, trata de controlarte ok?-_

-_Sip, por cierto cómo te llamas?-_ Pregunto la chica. No era posible llevaban más de una hora juntos y no sabía su nombre.

-_Trunks Briefs_-

-_Trunks Briefs? Que nombre tan extraño... pero bueno me encanta_- expreso la rubia con una sonrisa seductora.

-_Pent House!-_ anuncio el encargado

-_Wow pent House_- dijo la rubia emocionada siendo la primera en salir. Trunks noto como el chico no le quitaba los ojos de enzima, esto lo hizo rabiar.

El pililila abrió la puerta y la invito dentro.- _Wow mira que hermosa vista_.- dijo Marron asombrada, sin duda es el mejor cuarto a donde la han llevado.

Trunks se sentó en el escritorio y empezó a revisar unos papeles. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

Marron lo miro extrañada. –_Bueno, ahora que estoy aquí, que vas a hacer conmigo?-_

-_La verdad no tengo idea, no planee esto_-

Marron camino cerca de él acariciando sus cabellos lilas con su mano, luego se sentó encima de sus documentos. –_Así que lo planeas todo?_- Trunks asintió. – _Bueno yo no soy así, actuó en el momento-._

Ambos se quedaron callados no sabias de que hablar pero al mismo tiempo no podían quitarse los ojos de enzima.

-_Bueno para romper el hielo por qué no me pagas?_- dijo la chica

-_Oh si-_ dijo Trunks despertando de su trance. –_En efectivo verdad…-_

-_si gracias.-_

_-Mmm estas sentada en mi fax-_ Dijo el sonrojándose al notar las bien torneadas piernas de la rubia.

-_Ah si eso es algo que jamás he probado_- dijo esta, levantando solo un poco su cadera permitiendo que la mano del presidente de CC entrara bajo sus glúteos y sacara el dichoso fax. Este se sonrojo aun más.

- _Bueno veamos_- dijo ella levantándose del escritorio y sacando unos objetos empacados de su bota. –_Que color te gusta? Tengo rojo verde amarillo y dorado, te recomiendo el dorado es el mejor nada pasa por aquí._- Expreso la chica ofreciéndole unos paquetitos.

-_Wow cuanta prevención_.- Dijo el chico sorprendido

-_me gusta estar segura_.- explico ella

Trunks se levanto de su silla un poco confuso, tan rápido? Ósea ella iba a lo que iba era su trabajo después de todo, no quería perder el tiempo.

-_Bien te lo pondré_- dijo la rubia tomándolo del zipper

-_Nooo!_- Atino a decir el. No sabía qué hacer estaba nervioso. –_Que te parece si platicamos un rato.-_

_-Ok si amm…Trunks a que te dedicas?-_

-_Soy Presidente de la corporación capsula, has oído de ella_.-

-_Claro, es súper importante no?-_ dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el sillón. En eso alguien toco la puerta, era el servicio a la habitación.

-_Ooh ya que estoy aquí déjame serte útil_- se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta, un hombre bajito con un uniforme extraño entro con una botella de champagne. Trunks le dio su propina y este se retiro en seguida.

-_Gustas una copa?-_ le ofreció Trunks a la rubia

-_Claro… te molesto si me quito las botas?-_

-_Claro que no, aquí tienes_- dijo el dándole su bebida. –_quieres una fresa?-_

-_Oye deja tus métodos de seducción…-_ se quejo ella. –_Conmigo está garantizado, así que anda empecemos._- por que estaba tan ansiosa?

- _Muy bien pues ponte cómoda-_

_-Déjame ir al baño si?-_ la rubia se levanto y se dirigió al baño

Ya se había tardado un poco, Trunks no aguanto la curiosidad y fue a asomarse. –_Que estás haciendo?_- pregunto al notar que la rubia escondía algo tras su espalda. -_Que tienes ahí?-_

_-Nada-_ Dijo ella nerviosa

_-Oye no quiero drogas aquí, toma tus cosas y vete-_ Ordeno Trunks molesto.

_-Qué? Yo no me drogo…que clase de servicio crees que doy?-_ Dijo ella indignada, mostrándole el hilo dental que traía en las manos. –_Me gusta oler bien-_ dijo apenada.

-_Oh lo siento, te dejo sola_- Murmuro Trunks sonrojado.

Cuando salió del baño el primogénito Briefs la estaba esperando sentado en su sillón, ella se le acerco sensualmente y se quito su vestido blanco, el quedo boquiabierto al mirar aquella hermosa figura que tenía enfrente, la rubia era perfecto. –_Que quieres que te haga?-_ pregunto esta. _–Que sabes hacer?_- la reto él. –_Todo menos besar en la boca_.- indico ella. –_Bien pues empieza preciosa.- _Dijo el invitándola a besar su cuello.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Al la mañana siguiente Trunks tomo lo que sería la ducha más larga de su vida analizaba y recordaba cada momento de anoche el sexo casual sin compromisos no era tan malo, esta vez se preocupo solo por su propia satisfacción, eso lo tenía confundido. Salió de del baño solo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Pudo notar la ropa de la rubia tirada en suelo, para después observarla a ella durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama, se acerco a ella y acaricio su rostro apartando algunos mechones de cabello de sus mejillas, era hermosa volvió a pensar el chico.

Se vistió y ordeno el desayuno a la habitación. Cuando el empleado llego a servirle la comida recibió una llamada de su abogado.

-_Trunks, por kami donde te metiste?-_ Exigió saber el hombre

-_Estoy en un hotel… tranquilo!_- Dijo este aturdido por la voz del seño al otro lado del teléfono. –_Anoche estaba muy cansado_ –. Prosiguió.

-_Ok ya no importa. Hable con Kenta quiere conocerte…ya lo arregle todo_.- Trunks subió la mirada mareado mientras Matsumaya hablaba.

-_Ok mira dile que lo veré hoy en el hotel imperial palace te parece_.- Propuso el pelilila

_- Muy bien Trunks, le aviso en seguida_.- exclamo Matsumaya

- _Bien adiós_.- Colgó Trunks

Marron abrió los ojos confundida no siempre se quedaba a dormir en donde trabajaba, se levanto entro al baño, se miro al espejo y trato de peinarse el cabello. Salió de la habitación y lo vio, vestido de traje de verdad era muy atractivo pensaba la rubia.

-_Hola!_- saludo la chica

-_Buenos días!_- exclamo Trunks volteando a verla.

-_Lo siento me quede dormida, en un momento me voy_-Dijo la rubia apenada

-No_, ven tienes hambre?_- pregunto ofreciéndole sentarse

-_Si gracias_- Contesto Marron

-_No sabía que te gustaba, así que ordene de todo_.- Exclamo el chico tratando de sorprenderla. –_Dormiste bien?_-

-_Si dormí demasiado olvide en donde estaba… Y tu dormiste?_-

-_Amm, si en el sillón, tenía mucho trabajo_- Contesto Trunks con un tono cansado.

-_Bueno sígueme platicando, a que te dedicas Trunks?_- Pregunto la rubia curiosa al ver tanta comida en la mesa.

-_Ya te dije soy presidente de la corporación capsula, es una compañía muy importante ya que surtimos a todo el mundo_- explico el pelilila

-_Wow debes ganar mucho dinero_- expreso la rubia impresionada.

-_Pues si, manejamos muchos millones mensuales_…-

La rubia casi se atraganta con su bocado. –_Enserio? Debes ser muy inteligente… Yo solo termine la secundaria, y tu?_-

Trunks sonrió modesto. –_Termine todo, pero la empresa es de mi madre así que me dejo a su cargo_-

-_Oh, ya ve debe estar orgullosa_-

Trunks se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió al baño, la rubia lo siguió.

-_y te gusta tu trabajo?_- pregunto ella

-_La verdad no, es muy pesado, no tengo tiempo para nada, puede decirse que vivo para trabajar_- contesto este arreglando su corbata.

-_Entonces no eres feliz?-_ pregunto la chica mientras le ayudaba con su corbata.

Trunks se quedo sorprendido con la pregunta, nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello, realmente era feliz?, y por que tuvo que ser ella quien lo pusiera a pensar?.

-_amm…_- No sabia que contestar estaba confundido. La rubia no dijo nada siguió con su labor de acomodarle la corbata a su cliente.

-_Bien ya esta_- Termino ella

-_Wow es perfecta, donde lo aprendiste_- Cuestiono el

-_Me acosté con el equipo de futbol en la escuela_- contesto ella en modo de broma. Trunks se quedo boquiabierto. –_Jaja no tonto mi padre me enseño_.-

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos analizándose el uno al otro como era notable el cambio de ánimo que provoco ella sobre Trunks, se veía mas tranquilo pero al mismo tiempo deprimido. Por su parte Trunks se preguntaba como una chica tan hermosa y agradable pudiese estar trabajando como prostituta, si fuese por él, se la llevaba consigo y la llenaría de lujos, pero quien sabe en qué problemas se metería por eso.

Marron rompió el silencio. –_Antes de irme me dejas nadar en tu bañera?_- pregunto.

-_Claro, nada pero no te alejes de la orilla_- respondió él cuando su mente regreso al él.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo Trunks hizo un gesto de cansancio mientras se acercaba a contestar.

-_Hola?_- contesto el pelilila.

-_Trunks ya arregle todo, te veras con Kenta hoy en la noche_.- dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

- _aagg! Bien_- exclamo el primogénito Briefs

-_Llevara a su nieto, lo adiestra para que tome su lugar_- continuo la voz

-_Si ya lo conozco es Will un chico muy antipático la verdad_-

-_Muy bien recuerda, no vayas a ir solo…_- la voz seguía hablando pero Trunks no la escucho se distrajo al escuchar un canto muy singular.

"_Cómo te atreves a mirarme así, ¿A ser tan bella y encima sonreír?, Miá, hoy serás mía por fin"_

-_Trunks me estas escuchando_?-Pregunto la voz

-_Ahh si, si que decías?-_ reacciono el chico.

-_Que lleves a una chica para que la cita sea más sociable ya sabes…_- continuo el hombre.

"_Cierra los ojos y déjate querer, quiero llevarte al vale del placer, Mía, hoy serás mía lo sé."_

La canción guio a Trunks hasta el baño, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba la rubia cantando con singular pasión en la bañera llena de espuma con los ojos cerrados, no se había percatado que tenía un singular público escuchándola.

-_Que es ese ruido?-_ pregunto la voz consternada.

-_Amm nadie es la mucama que está cantando_- contesto el chico en voz baja, tratando de ocultar el teléfono para que la rubia no lo escuchase, pero ella seguía en su mundo.

"_Déjame robar el gran secreto de tu piel, déjate llevar por tus instintos de mujer"_

_-Si quieres Trunks, puedo presentarte a alguien para que valla contigo_- sugirió la voz

-_No gracias tengo a la chica indicada_- respondió el mirando fijamente a la rubia. –_Nos veremos luego ok adiós-_ colgó el pelilila.

"_Entrégate aun no te siento, deja que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a mi calor"·_

Trunks seguía fascinado con la voz y el sentimiento de la chica, verla ahí tan despreocupada dándose un baño de espuma…tubo que controlarse demasiado para no saltar a su lado. Se aclaro la garganta para que ella notara su presencia.

"_Entrégate mi prisionera, la pasión no espera y yo no puedo mas de amor"_

El chico se sentó en la orilla de la bañera observándola pareciese que el no estaba ahí la chica no se molesto en abrir los ojos y seguía cantando.

"_Abre los ojos no me hagas sufrir no te das cuenta que tengo sed de ti…"_

No pudo terminar esa estrofa cuando abrió los ojos y por fin lo vio, ella solo se limito a sonreírle, él le sonrío como respuesta.

-_Que?_ – Pregunto ella apenada

_-Nada, cantas muy lindo_- la adulo él.

Marron sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban.

_-Marron te tengo una propuesta d negocios_- exclamo el chico- _Quiero que te quedes hasta el domingo conmigo-_

-_Enserio?-_ pregunto la rubia totalmente sorprendida

-_Si te pagare para que seas mi acompañante toda la semana_- le sonrió Trunks

_-Wow de verdad me encantaría Trunks, pero…tu eres rico y guapo pudieras conseguir un millón de mujeres si quisieras_-

-_Quiero una profesional…no necesito tonterías románticas_- Señalo el peliliala

-_Si hablas de las 24 hrs del día te saldrá caro_- Contesto la chica cada vez mas emocionada

-_Ahh si? Dime la cantidad_- La reto

-Son _6 días con sus noches…mmmmm que sean 4000 dólares_- Dijo la rubia

-_Te daré 2000_- contraataco el

-_Que sean 3000_-

-_Hecho!_- acepto el

-_Wooow! No es cierto!_ Grito Marron emocionada mientras se hundía en la tina de baño

-_Marron! Eso significa que si_?- Intento confirmar el chico tratando de sacarla del agua.

_-Si...si…-_contesto la rubia con la cara cubierta de espuma.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

-No estaré en todo el día, así que cómprate le ropa- Le pidió Trunks a la emocionada chica mientras le entregaba su tarjeta de crédito. –Saldremos por las tardes necesitas algo apropiado.

-¿Cómo qué?- Pregunto ella complacientemente.

-Mmm…que no sea demasiado corriente, ni sexy, conservador me entiendes?- intento explicar el pelilila.

-Aburrido!- completo ella.

-Elegante- corrigió Trunks. –Alguna pregunta?-

-Puedo decirte Trunksi?- Bromeo

-Mi respuesta es: NO-

-Me hubiera quedad por 2000- confeso la rubia

-Te hubiera pagado 4000- contraataco él. –Nos vemos en la noche

-Mi amor te tratare tan bien que no vas a querer dejarme ir- dijo Marron con una voz seductora.

- 3000 por 6 días, Marron claro que te irás- Finalizo Trunks cerrando la puerta.

-Pero ahora estoy aquí- pensó Marron al ver que estaba completamente sola en la suit de un lujoso hotel.

Emocionada se abalanzo sobre la suave cama. – 3000 mil dólares- Grito emocionada, tomo el teléfono y marco el número de Kim su compañera de trabajo.

-Diga- se escucho del otro lado de la bocina

-Kim donde carajo estuviste anoche?-Pregunto Marron preocupada.

-Qué? Quién es?- Dijo la voz confundida.

-Soy Marron-

-Ahhh…tuve una fiesta. Donde estas?-

-Estas lista para oírlo?...Recuerdas al chico guapo…. El del convertible….estoy en su suit en el imperial palace, su baño es más grande que "el blue banana"- Exclamo Marron emocionada.

-En serio?- Pregunto incrédula la voz.

-Kim, quiere que me quede con el toda la semana, me pagara 3000- le conto la rubia

-3000 dol… aaaah! No puede ser, maldita y yo te lo cedí, pero que le pasa a este hombre, es pervertido?- Aun no lo podía creer.

-No, no para nada el es casi perfecto- suspiro Marron.

-Ya te pago?- cuestiono Kim interesada

-No aun no-

-Ves? Ahí está el problema-

-Pero me dio 300 anoche, Kim te dejare dinero en la recepción ok? no te lo gastes en tonterías-

-Ok no te preocupes- Dijo Kim

-Oye y por cierto en donde compro ropa elegante?-

Después de vestirse con su sensual vestido blanco y sus largas botas, Marron salió de la suit para dirigirse a la recepción. Obviamente llamaba toda la atención de los huéspedes del hotel así como de los funcionarios y empleados. Se acerco hasta el escritorio que estaba en frente de la entrada principal, ahí la atendería un simpática mujer que seguía con la boca abierta de la impresión.

-Ho...hola en que le puedo ayudar señorita?- Dijo amablemente la pequeña mujer.

-Hola amm… una amiga vendrá a recoger esto en unas horas- dijo la rubia extendiéndole un sobre. -Se llama Kim- explico, sin percatarse de que toda la gente la veía.

-No se preocupe señorita yo se lo entregare personalmente-

-Gracias! No lo abra- Ordeno desconfiada.

-No claro que no- Exclamo la recepcionista

Marron se limito a sonreírle y salió pavoneándose del hotel con la mirada del gerente del hotel tras ella.

-Naoki conoces a esa mujer?- Pregunto el señor a la recepcionista.

-No señor.- Fue su única respuesta.

Mientras, Marron se paseaba por la gran ciudad de Tokio, miraba felizmente los aparadores de las tiendas mas famosas y caras del lugar. Los hombres tanto como las mujeres no dejaban de mirarla, la rubia de verdad era hermosa y totalmente sexy. Finalmente encontró una tienda con las características que Trunks le había indicado. Entro y comenzó a mirar la ropa "Elegante", pero no se percato que ella también estaba siendo observada.

-Le puedo ayudar señorita?- Le preguntó una chica pelirroja bien vestida, con un peinado exagerado y relamido, con un maquillaje muy intenso.

-Solo estoy viendo gracias- Dijo Marron

-Buscaba algo en especial?- insistió la pelirroja mientras miraba a Marron de la Cabeza a los pies con cara de disgusto.

-No…bueno si algo conservador- Dijo la rubia sin percatarse aun de las miradas de las empleadas. –Tienen cosas muy lindas aquí.- Exclamo mientras admiraba un lindo vestido azul. –Cuánto cuesta este?- pregunto.

-No creo que ese modelo le quede- Dijo la pelirroja con arrogancia

-No te pregunte si me quedaba o no, te pregunte cuánto cuesta- repitió Marron un poco irritada.

-Cuánto cuesta este Liz?- Pregunto la empleada a una de sus compañeras.

Liz miro a Marron con el mismo disgusto que su compañera. –Caro muy caro- Contesto menospreciando a la rubia.

-Oye tengo mucho dinero para gastar- Marro se había empezado a enojar.

-No creo que tengamos nada para usted, por favor vallase- Exigió la Pelirroja.

Marron no sabía que decir estaba sorprendida, nunca había vivido este tipo de maltrato. Salió de la tienda y siguió su camino. Ya no estaba tan emocionada como antes, al contrario se sentía humillada y triste. Camino de vuelta al hotel y para variar tenia embobado a cualquier hombre que la mirase.

Finalmente llego a la puerta del hotel donde el portero le abrió la puerta amablemente no sin antes echarle una mirada de extrañeza. Al entrar sintió una mirada en particular que se acercaba a ella, era el señor Wilson gerente del hotel.

-Disculpe señorita puedo ayudarla?- pregunto este alcanzándola a unos pasos del ascensor.

-Voy a mi cuarto-Atino a decir la rubia rápidamente sin voltearlo a ver

-Tiene la llave?- Insistió el hombre

-Ahhh! La tarjeta- exclamo la chica con coraje. –Creo que la deje en el cuarto, Estoy en el último piso- le indico.

-Es huésped?-pregunto el señor Wilson extrañado

-Estoy con un amigo- explico la rubia

-Quién es?-

-Trunks!- Afirmo la chica

-Trunks…..Trunks qué?- Continuo el gerente

-Trunks ammm Trunks…..- Como era posible que no se acordara se su apellido, vaya que era olvidadiza tenía que pensar algo rápido, de repente un pequeño hombrecito asomo la cabeza del ascensor. Marron lo reconoció enseguida era el hombre que los había atendido a su llegada. –El me conoce- apunto ella.

-Marcus- exclamo el gerente en modo de orden

-Si señor?- atendió el chico rápidamente

-Conoces a la señorita?-

-Sí señor, llego anoche con el señor Briefs- dijo este con una sonrisa picara en el rostro

-Briefs…- repitió Marron señalando su error. – Si Trunks Briefs gracias!- termino la rubia retirándose hacia el ascensor, pero inmediatamente fue seguida por el señor Wilson.

-Otra vez usted que quiere? Que le pasa a todo el mundo hoy?- exclamaba molesta mientras la sacaba del ascensor tomada del antebrazo. El gerente la llevo hasta su oficina, cerró la puerta y la sentó en la silla delante del escritorio. –Como se llama?- pregunto mientras servía un poco de té.

-Como quiere que me llame?- contesto la rubia molesta

-No juegue conmigo señorita!-

-Marron- Dijo Marron casi en un suspiro

-Gracias- Dijo este ofreciéndole una tasa.- Bien señorita Marron, las cosas que pasan en otros hoteles no pasan aquí en el royal palace, el señor Briefs es un cliente muy especial, lo consideramos ya un amigo, no registro a ningún huésped adicional pero ya que es amigo lo ignoraremos.- explico el. –Supongo que usted es una…p…pariente- Exclamo un tanto nervioso por la respuesta de la rubia.

-Si- contesto ella entendiendo el mensaje.

-Ok entonces es su…..- no termino la frase.

-Prima?- Continuo Marron dudosa.

-Perfecto, entonces cuando el señor Briefs se valla, no volveré a verla por mi hotel.- Indico Wilson muy convencido. –Supongo que no tiene más primos aquí….- dijo sarcásticamente.

Marron no dijo nada se sentía como una niña regañada, jamás había pasado por nada igual, pero bueno esta era una ocasión especial, no era la acompañante de cualquier hombre.

-Bueno, veo que ya nos entendemos- exclamo el gerente aliviado. –Le sugiero que use ropa mas discreta y ….-no logro continuar porque la rubia lo interrumpió.

-Eso es lo que quería hacer…- reprocho mientras esculcaba entre sus cosas sacando un puño de dinero completamente hecho bola. –Intente comprar un vestido en la plaza, la vendedora no me ayudo, tengo mucho dinero y ningún vestido- Exclama casi al borde de las lagrimas tenia mucho coraje dentro. –No espero que usted me ayude pero tengo este dinero y necesito comprar un vestido para una cena esta noche…y nadie quiere ayudarme- exclamo finalmente soltando un par de lagrimas.

El señor Wilson le ofreció un pañuelo y le regreso el dinero que esta le había mostrado. Marron estaba confundida al ver que el gerente descolgaba el teléfono sin quitarle un ojo de encima.

-Bien ahora llamara a la policía, bien llámela y dele mis saludos- La rubia no podía creer que pensaran que era una vil ladrona estaba muy enojada. Estaba a punto de levantarse de su asiento cuando escucho…

-Tienda de damas?...con Bridget por favor.- espero un poco curiosa de saber con quien hablaba el gerente. –Hola Bridget habla Bernard Wilson del royal palace….necesito que me hagas un favor…voy a mandarte una persona se llama Marron…es una huésped muy especial….es prima de Trunks Briefs….- Marron solo sonrió por fin había encontrado a alguien amable con ella.

Mientras tanto en la corporación capsula Trunks se encontraba en su oficina hablando con su abogado. Estaba realmente estresado, tanto trabajo y en sábado.

-Bien Trunks te tengo información de MORS- Informo el señor Matsumaya. –Parece que cerró un contrato de 350 millones de dólares con la marina.- continuo.

-Qué? cerro contrato con la marina?- Repitió Trunks molesto. –Dijiste que no tenía ninguna posibilidad.- continúo cada vez mas frustrado.

-Eso es lo que yo creía Trunks-. Se excuso el abogado.

-Y ahora costara mas y la acciones podrían elevarse- Exclamo Trunks en voz baja recargando su frente sobre su mano.

-Bueno creo que estamos a tiempo de arreglarlo- siguió hablando Matsumaya.

-Parece que si Philip- Al parecer había pensado ya en algo. –del comité de consignaciones, a quien conocemos?-

-Al senador Adams- contesto Matsumaya.

-Bien averíguame donde esta…la marina no gastara 350millones de dólares sin pasar por aprobaciones.- Apunto Trunks muy confiado de lo que decía.

-Me preocupa demasiado Trunks- Confeso el abogado, mientras el pelilila se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía a la puerta. –Para eso te contrate Philip, para que te preocupes por mi- al parecer ya estaba de mejor humor.

-Trunks… estás listo para la cena de esta noche?- pregunto Matsumaya a lo que Trunks solo asintió con la cabeza y continuo su camino hacia la puerta. -Quien es la chica a quien llevaras?-

De repente un sonrisa se formo en el rostro del Primogenito Briefs, solo pensar en la rubia lo hacía tranquilizarse y emocionarse al mismo tiempo. –No la conoces- contesto saliendo de la oficina.

Justo en ese momento al oeste de la ciudad una hermosa rubia se encontraba en una elegante tienda de ropa de dama, contenta se acercaba a los aparadores y maravillada miraba su contenido. Se acerco a un espejo y miro su bello rostro.

-Hola- La interrumpió una amable chica peliroja. –Usted debe ser Marron, me llamo Bridget- se presento ofreciéndole la mano como saludo.

-Hola- contesto Marron. –Bernard dijo que sería linda.- adulo ella, ya que últimamente no habían sido muy amables.

-Jee gracias- exclamo la asistente apenada. –Y bien que planea hacer estos días?- pregunto ya entrando en materia.

-Tenemos una cena.- contesto la rubia mientras se sentaba en un stand de joyas.

-No se siente ahí por favor!- Dijo asustada Bridget.

-Lo siento!-

-Van a salir a una cena?... Bien necesita un vestido de coctel, venga conmigo-

Marron la siguió nerviosa pues aun ella siendo amable las demás mujeres en la tienda la miraban con sorpresa. Subieron las escaleras y entraron a un pasillo lleno de lindos vestidos.

-Tengo algo que le va a encantar a su primo… es talla 3?- pregunto Bridget

-Si… como lo sabes?- pregunto la rubia sorprendida

-Es mi trabajo- sonrió modesta la pelirroja

-Bridget en realidad no es mi primo- Confeso Marron apenada

-Lo sé, nunca lo son- Al parecer la mujer no era nada tonta.

Pasaron las horas y Marron por fin regreso al Imperial palace con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, buscando felizmente al gerente.

-Bernard- Grito la rubia fascinada sin darse cuenta que había interrumpido al señor Wilson mientras charlaba con unos huéspedes del hotel.

-Lo siento!- se disculpo, al ver la cara de molestia de las personas. –Tengo el vestido- parecía una niña pequeña con muñeca nueva.

-Bien y espero que este contenta- Contesto el señor Wilson muy serio como siempre.

-Sí pero no quiero que se manche, tengo zapatos te los enseño?- continuo extasiada la rubia.

-No será necesario apuesto a que son adorables.- continuo Bernard moviendo los ojos de izquierda a derecha percatándose de no ser visto con ella.

-Oye no quería interrumpirte, pero sabes? Bridget es muy buena onda y solo quería agradecerte.- Dijo con una voz más tranquila y seria.

-De nada señorita Marron- sonrió el gerente

Marron siguió su camino hasta el ascensor por primera vez se sentía feliz con su trabajo, ya no podía esperar a ponerse su vestido y pararse enfrente de Trunks, seguro quedaría perplejo lal verla. Llego al pent house y entro corriendo ya que escucho el teléfono sonar.

-Diga?- contesto un poco aparada

-Jamás debes contestar el teléfono- La regaño Trunks.

-Entonces, para que me estas llamando?- Sonrió ella, el escuchar su voz la ponía feliz.

-Compraste ropa?- Pregunto Trunks

-Sí, tengo un vestido…uno de coctel- Dijo orgullosamente la rubia.

-Bien, estaré en el lobby a las 5:45 en punto- Le aclaro el pelilila.

-No vas a venir por mi?_ pregunto Marron un poco decepcionada.

-Es un negocio, no romance!- Aclaro Trunks, le hubiese encantado que así fuera.

-A dónde vas a llevarme?- Pregunto emocionada y curiosa mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-A un restaurante que está en el hotel, es muy elegante- Le explco Trunks con un tono de advertencia.

-Ahh ok, nos vemos en el lobby, pero solo porque estas pagándome- Bromeo ella

-Muy bien, gracias- Y con esto Trunks colgó el teléfono, estaba muy emocionado esta chica era increíble.

-Comuníqueme de nuevo por favor- Ordeno el Chico Briefs a su secretaria.

De nuevo el teléfono comenzó a sonar. -Diga?- Contesto Marron.

-Dije que no contestaras el teléfono- Reitero Trunks

-Entonces deja de llamarme!- Contesto Marron divertida, le encantaba escuchar la voz d su nuevo jefe.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Marron se dirigió al espejo del vestidor, era una tarde de verdad especial, se sentía contenta. Saco de la bolsa un lindo vestido de coctel color negro y sus zapatillas altas. Se miro al espejo y empezó a practicar su sonrisa. -"Hola", "que tal?", "buenas noches", "Si jaja basta".- Practicaba algunas frases con su linda voz y hermosos gestos.

En ese momento se percató de algo; no tenía idea de cómo comportarse ante gente elegante y no quería meter a su guapo jefe en problemas.

-"Que hare?"- se preguntó asi misma. Se le prendio el foco en ese instante. –"Bernard"- Claro su nuevo amigo podría ayudarle de nuevo.

Bajo de nuevo a la recepción del hotel y pregunto por el gerente.

Bernard contesto a su llamado.

-¿En que puedo ayudarle esta vez, señorita Marron?- pregunto Bernard como siempre tan educado y servicial.

-Bernard, lamento de verdad molestarte otra vez, pero es que Trunks me llevara a una cena aquí en el hotel y pues conoces a Trunks es una persona importante y refinada. Y pues yo solo soy una empleada no tengo idea de como…..- no pudo terminar su explicación.

-No se preocupe para mi será un placer enseñarle lo necesario- le dijo el gerente sonriendo. –Acompáñeme- le pidió, cediéndole el paso.

Ambos se dirigieron al comedor de empleados, Bernard le pidió a la rubia que tomara asiento.

-Bien lo primero que debe saber es como sentarse- comenzó a explicar el anciano.

La rubia lo miraba con mucha atención como si estuviese en la secundaria aprendiendo una lección.

-Cruce las piernas con delicadeza, ponga su espalda recta y no recargue sus codos sobre la mesa- continuo el gerente.

Marron acataba todas las órdenes. Se sentía muy segura de si misma.

-Ahora, tome la servilleta y colóquela suavemente sobre sus piernas- le pidió el hombre.

Marron obedeció con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hasta el gerente del hotel admitía que la chica era realmente bella, tan encantadora que si aprendía todo lo que él le enseñara cautivaría al joven Briefs y a sus invitados.

-Bien, ahora los cubiertos- continúo Bernard acercándole los tenedores. – Tenedor de ensalada, plato fuerte y camarones- Le mostro cada uno.

Marron no entendía porque se necesitaba un tenedor para cosa. –Me quedo con el de la ensalada los demás son muy confusos.- dijo la chica mientras lo miraba extrañada.

La clase de modales se alargó un hora, al parecer la rubia estaba preparada para la cena. Le agradeció mil veces al gerente y subió al Pent House a vestirse.

Eran las 5:45 en punto, sorprendentemente Trunks llego a esa hora espero por unos minutos en la recepción y no había señal de la rubia.

Bernard lo encontró y se dirigió a él. –Disculpe señor Briefs, soy Wilson gerente del hotel- Se presentó ante él, sin embargo Trunks no lo volteo a ver se limitó a sacar su celular. –Si mucho gusto, tengo una llamada privada así que….- no termino, fue interrumpido por el señor Wilson.

-Tengo un mensaje para usted señor- Intento de nuevo el gerente.

-De quién?- Pregunto el joven Briefs confundido.

-De su prima señor-contesto Bernard, esperando a que el chico captara el mensaje.

-Mí que?- Trunks creyó no haber escuchado bien.

-La señorita que llego con usted- Contesto el gerente.

Trunks sonrió, pensar en la chica lo ponía feliz, pero no entendía porque mentir sobre su relación. –Ambos sabemos que no es mi prima, ya que no tengo tíos- afirmo el chico.

-Si señor, como usted diga- El señor Bernard era bastante comprensivo.

-Y cual es el mensaje?- Trunks estaba ansioso.

-Lo espera en el vestíbulo- le indico el señor Wilson.

-Claro, gracias señor….- Trunks empezó a caminar.

-Wilson- Término la frase en gerente sacando una pequeña tarjeta de su bolsillo, pero el chico ya se había retirado.

Trunks caminaba hacia el vestíbulo y miro a la hermosa rubia de espaldas, pero antes de poder acercarse a ella escucho una voz muy familiar para su desgracia.

-Trunks, hijo!- Era su madre saludándolo desde la entrada del hotel.

-"No puede ser"-Pensó el pelilila.

-Madre, que haces aquí?- La saludo el chico poco contento.

-Como que que hago aquí? Tontito, vengo a la cena, podemos cerrar un buen trato y no quiero que lo eches a perder- Explico Bulma.

-Puedo manejarlo solo madre- Se defendió el joven. No se había dado cuenta que la rubia había observado todo lo ocurrido. Marron no era nada tonta y entendía lo que debía hacer con la medre de Trunks acompañándolos.

- Matsumaya vendrá no necesito…- Trunks fue interrumpido por una dulce voz. –Hola Trunks- Saludo Marron con un tono adorable.

Trunks se congelo al oírla, se sentía extraño con su acompañante y su madre presente. Bulma por otro lado miro a la chica y le sonrió, era muy bella y así como vestía no parecía tener problema con ella.

Marron le planto un beso a Trunks en la mejilla para que todo pareciera más creíble.

-Que linda chica hijo, ¿Quién es?- Pregunto Bulma.

-Hola soy Marron- se presentó la rubia dándole la mano a la peliazul.-Un gusto en conocerla señora, Trunks habla mucho de usted- continuo actuando la astuta rubia.

-Un placer Marron- contesto la señora Briefs.

Trunks estaba petrificado, ¿Qué planeaba hacer Marron?.

-Trunks, ¿Por qué no me había hablado de tu…?- Exclamo Bulma.

-Amiga…- Termino Trunks la frase. –Lo siento madre, ella es Marron; una amiga- Logro por fin hablar el joven.

-Es adorable- Marron se sonrojo por el cumplido. –Iré a apartar la mesa en cuanto llegue Matsumaya mándamelo ok Trunks?- Ordeno la señora Briefs retirándose de la escena.

Trunks se giró hacia la rubia y se quedó en esta de shock de nuevo al verlo hermosa que se veía en su delicado vestido negro que caía ligeramente por sus curvas, se había recogido el cabello lo que hacía que pudiera ver sus hombros y su espalda.

-¿Todo bien Trunks?- pregunto la rubia consternada.

Trunks volvió en sí. Meneo un poco la cabeza y sonrió. –Si todo bien.- continuó mirándola.

-Llegas tarde- Apunto la rubia al reloj.

Trunks no dejaba de verla, resaltaban sus ojos azules y sus labios rojos. –Te ves bellísima- Susurro sin darse cuenta.

Marron de sonrojo aún más, pero era trabajo así que tenía que ser profesional. –Te perdono-

Trunks cayó en la realidad, ella era su empleada y no su cita así que tenía que ser serio. –Dame tu brazo- le ordeno. –Párate derecha y camina-

Caminaron hacia el restaurante en la mesa ya se encontraba la señora Briefs, a su lado el abogado de Trunks y enfrente el señor Mors y su nieto.

Trunks ayudo a Marron a sentarse y en seguida él.

El señor Mors un hombre bajito, regordete y de cara rosada inicio la conversación. –Trunks, estaba hablando con tu madre y con tu abogado acerca del negocio que quiere que hagamos y déjame decirte que no estoy muy convencido de eso-

Trunks sonrió para sí mismo. -¿Qué le puedo decir señor Mors?, usted necesita de mí en estos momentos-

-Trunks lo que le comentaba al señor Mors era que si se alía con nosotros sus ganancias….- Continuo la señora Briefs, al tiempo en que el mesero les tomaba la orden. Marron no sabía que ordenar así que le pidió a Trunks que lo hiciera por ella.

El primer platillo llego y la rubia se sentía algo confundida porque tenedor usar. – Y la ensalada Trunks?-

-La sirven al final de la cena- contesto el joven entre dientes.

Marron busco el tenedor más pequeño e comenzó a comer. El señor Mors la miro con ternura al ver su expresión de confusión. –La verdad señorita, yo nunca he sabido que se come con que.- Le expreso mientras se comía su quiche con la mano. La rubia rió con el e hizo lo mismo.

La cena continúo y la plática de negocios era aún más aburrida para Marron.

-Conocí a tu abuelo Trunks- continuo hablando el señor Mors. –No era el hijo de perra que la gente creía-.

Trunks se indignó por el comentario. –No, el hijo de perra soy yo.- contraataco.

-Y Trunks, si se cierra el trato que piensas hacer con nuestra compañía?- pregunto el nieto de Mors.

-Destrozarla y venderla en pedazos-contesto Trunks muy seguro.

-No me parece convertir 40 años de trabajo en una venta de garaje.- Dijo el señor Mors.

-Usted no entiende señor Mors, esto lo haría rico.- Se metió Matsumaya.

-Soy muy rico- Atino a decir el viejo.

-Pero las acciones suben.- Agrego Bulma.

-Comprare sus acciones- Dijo el nieto de Mors.

Marron solo escuchaba la discusión no tenía idea de que hacer o a donde mirar. Se fijó en Trunks, quien estaba muy tenso y apretaba su puño bajo la mesa. Por una fuerza inexplicable Marron sujeto la mano del pelilila por debajo de la mesa. Trunks se sintió sorprendió y aliviado con el rose de la rubia, la miro de reojo y sonrió.

-Esto no va a llegar a nada Trunks- dijo el nieto de Mors al tiempo que se paraba de la mesa. –Lo siento debo retirarme buenas noches-

-Temo que me iré con mi nieto- dijo el señor Mors, se acercó a Trunks amenazante –Ten mucho cuidado Briefs.-

-Estoy listo Mors- contesto Trunks firme.

Ambos hombres se retiraron molestos, la cena se había terminado.

Trunks y Marron regresaron al Pent House, la rubia se quitó sus zapatos altos y soltó su cabello. Mientras tanto Trunks salió al balcón y se sentó en una banca pensando en lo que había pasado.

Marron lo miro y se acercó a él. –No dijiste nada en el camino, ¿siguen pensado en la cena?, fue un fracaso-exclamo la rubia. –El negocio fue bueno creo, tú quieres su compañía y él no quiere dejarla ir- continuo mientras se sentaba en la pequeña barda del balcón. Lo que puso al pelilila algo nervioso.

-Gracias por el resumen- dijo Trunks sarcástico.

-El problema es que te cae bien el señor Mors- Intuyo la rubia, era bastante lista.

-Lo que quiero es que te bajes de ahí- le ordeno Trunks nervioso.

-¿Por qué? Si me caigo ¿Vendrás a salvarme?- bromeo la rubia inclinándose. Estaban en el piso 15 del edificio, una caída desde esa altura hubiese sido fatal.

-Marron hablo en serio baja de ahí- repitió el joven aún más nervioso.

-Está bien, perdón- se disculpó la chica. Había logrado que el chico Briefs se preocupara por ella, y para su gusto se veía bastante tierno.

-La verdad es, que no importa si mi trabajo me agrada o no, no me involucro emocionalmente en mis negocios- dijo Trunsk, mientras masajeaba la parte superior de su nariz.

-Te entiendo, Kim siempre me dice "No te involucres emocionalmente"- Explico la rubia auns entada en el balcón. –Por eso no beso en la boca, es muy personal. Con los hombres soy un robot, solo lo hago.- exclamo mirando hacia el cielo. Este comentario dejo a Trunks con un sentimiento extraño en el pecho. Marron lo miro y se dio cuenta de ello. –Bueno, no contigo.- trato de excusarse la rubia.

Trunks sonrió ante tal forma fallida de arreglar el mensaje. –Claro conmigo no- dijo con un tono de sarcasmo. –Tu y yo somos similares Marron, nos jode nuestro trabajo.- El joven Briefs tenía mucha frustración dentro.

Marron se quedó callada ante la última frase del pelilila.- Por cierto, tu madre es muy simpática. Creo que le agrade.- trato de cambiar el tema.

Eso era verdad a Bulma y a Matsumaya les había agradado la rubia.

-Sí, aunque ahora no dejara de hacer preguntas sobre nosotros. Tendré que decirles la verdad.- Se dijo Trunks a sí mismo. El primogénito Briefs estaba muy estresado, no quería pensar en nada sobre el trabajo por eso no había regresado a su casa. La rubia lo noto y acerco a él para darle un masaje.

-Oye, que te parece si nos olvidamos de todo y nos acostamos a ver películas de artes marciales ehh?- pregunto la chica con un tono algo infantil.

-Te gustan las artes marciales?- pregunto Trunks curioso.

-Claro, mi padre es el ser humano más fuerte del planeta- presumió Marron, aunque hacía muchos años que no veía a su padre.

-El ser humano?, Que sabes de seres de otro planeta?- Pregunto el chico preocupado, tal vez Marron ya conocía su verdadera naturaleza.

-No se mucho, mis padres me platicaban algunas cosas sobre seres con fuerza sobrehumana que no eran humanos.- explico la chica. –Y te diré un secreto, tal vez no me creas y pienses que estoy loca; mi madre no es humana, es una especie de androide por eso herede la fuerza de ambos.- La chica se veía muy segura de lo que decía y para su sorpresa el pelilila no la miraba con extrañeza, muy al contrario no parecía haberle causado ninguna sorpresa.

Trunks volteo su silla hacia ella y la miro profundamente. –Eso explica muchas cosas.- sonrió para si mismo.

-¿Cómo que cosas?- pregunto Marron sonriendo.

-Como las marcas en mi espalda y en mi pecho, sabía que no eran de una chica normal.- Bromeo el pelilila sobando su espalda.

Marron sintió sus mejillas calientes, esas marcas no solía dejarlas en sus clientes, normalmente controla mucho su fuerza. No se dio cuenta cuando el pelilila se levantó y la cargo de vuela a la barda del balcón.

Trunks se acomodó entre las piernas de la rubia, delicadamente recorrió su delgada figura con sus manos y bajo el zipper del vestido muy lentamente. Marron se estremeció al sentir la fuerza en las manos del chico que estaba siendo gentil pero al mismo tiempo firme y controlador, no se dio cuenta cuando su vestido había caído finalmente al piso.

Se miraron por un par de segundos, el joven se quitó la corbata y la camisa, y de nueva cuenta poso los ojos en su amante. Acerco su rostro al de ella, sin perder detalle de los hermosos ojos azules de la rubia e intento unir sus labios con los de ella. Cosa que no resulto, ya que Marron giro su rostro hacia la izquierda, Trunks tomando esto como un reto volvió a intentarlo pero de nueva cuenta fracaso. Marron en lugar de eso y con el afán de compensarlo, se acercó al cuello del chico y le panto un serie de besos y mordidas en un camino del cuello a la oreja. Trunks tembló con ese acto, intento besarla por una última vez y de nuevo fallo, se limitó únicamente a recorrer el cuello, los hombros; hasta que llego al hermoso y abultado pecho de la rubia.

El joven Briefs se deshizo de la delicada tela que cubría los pechos de Marron y uno por uno los metió en su boca. Se tomó un par de minutos en ellos y procedió con el momento esperado. La tomo de los glúteos y el cargo de nuevo, llevándola en sus brazos hacia la cama. Se postro sobre ella y le dijo al oído en un tono muy seductor. –No controlare mi fuerza y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas-.

Y así fue; ambos se entregaron el uno al otro de una manera salvaje y agresiva. Sin darse cuenta se arrancaron la ropa el uno al otro, rompieron la cabecera de cama y deshicieron las almohadas. En el Pent House podían oírse los gritos y gemidos de placer tan fuertes que el señor Wilson recibió varias quejas de ello.

Así el joven Briefs había pasado una noche más con una chica completamente desconocida para él, pero muy en el fondo sentía que la conocía de hace años y por alguna razón eso le fascinaba.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Una linda mañana iniciaba en la ciudad de Tokio. Los rayos del sol entraban por una de las ventanas del hotel Imperial Palace, donde una hermosa rubia yacía sobre la cama.

Los rayos del sol se posaron sobre sus ojos, lo que hizo que la chica se despertara algo molesta por ello.

Un joven de cabellos lilas salió del vestidor, usando un elegante traje negro. Se acercó a la rubia que aún se encontraba acostada.

-Buenos días! hora de ir de compras- exclamo Trunks, sacando de su cartera una tarjeta de crédito. –Y si tienes problemas al usar la tarjeta que llamen al hotel, ¿si?.

La rubia lo miro confundida, tomo la tarjeta y le dijo. –¿Más compras?- aun con los ojos medio cerrados.

-Si- contesto el chico. –Me sorprendió que solo compraras un vestido ayer.

-No fue tan divertido como pensé- dijo Marron levantándose de la cama.

-¿Por qué? – Cuestiono el pelilila.

-Fueron malos conmigo-

-Malos?- Trunks se molestó con lo que le dijo la rubia, nadie podía ser malo con ella, eso no lo permitiría.

Una hora después, ambos salieron del hotel, dirigiéndose a la avenida donde se encontraban las mejores tiendas.

-La gente está viéndome, Trunks- comento Marron acerca de las miradas de las personas.

-No te están viendo a ti, si no a mí- Dijo el joven Briefs. Él era una persona muy importante en Japón y su imagen obviamente era muy conocida. Y verlo caminando de la mano con una joven rubia que no solo era hermosa y sexy, si no que vestía muy provocativa, claro que era motivo de miradas y comentarios.

-En las tiendas no son amables- Dijo Marron.

-No lo son con las personas, lo son con las tarjetas- Dijo el joven mientras apresuraba el paso hacia un Boutique de damas. –Es aquí- Le indico a la rubia. –Levanta la cara y tira la goma de mascar- Le ordeno.

La rubia al escuchar las ordenes de su jefe, se alboroto su rubio cabello y escupió la goma de mascar. Esta casi le cae en los pies a otra mujer que iba pasando a su lado.

-No puedo creer que hicieras eso- dijo el joven Briefs entre risas.

Ambos entraron al establecimiento y enseguida un hombre se paró ante ellos y se presentó. –Hola, soy el señor Hollister, gerente de la tienda. ¿En qué puedo servirles?-

-Trunks Briefs- Se presentó Trunks mientras le ofrecía la mano.

-Claro señor Briefs, presidente de la Corporación Capsula- Continuo el señor Hollister.

-¿Ve a esta bella dama?- Dijo Trunks refiriéndose a Marron, a lo que la rubia sonrió mientras se incorporaba.

-Si- contesto el gerente.

-¿Tiene algo tan hermoso como ella?- Trunks no sabía de donde brotaban esas palabras.

-Claro…emm no, no, no, quise decir. Tenemos muchas cosas tan hermosas como ella las haga lucir- Se corrigió el señor Hollister.

-Sí, mire voy a necesitar más gente a mi servicio.- Exigió El pelilila, al tiempo que tomaba del codo al gerente y lo aparta de Marron. –Aquí gastaremos una cantidad obscena de dinero y necesitaremos más lambiscones, nos encantan.-

-Puedo decirle señor que están en la tienda apropiada-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la rubia se vio rodeada de empleadas a su servicio, mostrándole diferentes y hermosos outfits, accesorios y zapatos.

-Disculpe señor, exactamente qué tan obscena es la cantidad de dinero, Profana o llegando a ofensiva?- pregunto el gerente al joven Briefs.

Trunks lo miro directamente y contesto. –Llegando a ofensiva-

Durante más de una hora Marron fue atacada con más de 100 outfits diferentes, 30 sombreros, 150 pares de zapatos y más de 200 accesorios. Cada uno más hermoso que el anterior.

-Señor Briefs, que tal va todo?- de nuevo se dirigió el gerente a Trunks.

-Creo que necesitamos más lambisconería- el propósito de Trunks era que su rubia se sintiera hermosa y apreciada, después de como la habían tratado.

-Muy bien señor, usted no solo es guapo, además es poderoso y ….- No pudo terminar.

-Hollister, no a mí. A ella.- señalo Trunks incómodo.

-Lo siento señor-

En ese momento Trunks recibió una llamada de Matsuyama.

-Trunks, ¿Dónde demonios estas? La noticia ya es conocida, MORS aumenta su oferta- se escuchaba al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Eso hace? Tiene que estar bromeando, sabe que no tiene dinero. ¿De dónde sacara los contratos?- El joven Briefs reía para sus adentros.

-No sé, tal vez se está uniendo a otras compañías-

-Alguien debió hacerle un préstamo, investiga quién y te llamo en una hora- ordeno el joven.

-Si claro- contesto Matsuyama cansado.

Trunks se dirigió hacia su rubia que estaba siendo consentida por todas las empleadas de la tienda.

-Te dejo solo, tengo que ir a trabajar- le aviso mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. –Te ves hermosa- La adulo ya que traía puesto un lindo vestido rosa.

-Tiene mi tarjeta Hollister- grito Trunks mientras salía de la Boutique.

-Claro, le ayudaremos a usarla señor- respondió Hollister con lambisconería.

Durante la siguiente hora Marron continuo probándose docenas de vestidos y zapatos, todos le gustaban. Se sentía la reina del lugar nunca la habían tratado con tanto respeto en su vida. Sin embargo, le entristecía saber que después del domingo ella regresaría a ser la misma prostituta de siempre. La vida era muy injusta.

Mientras se probaba un par de zapatos nuevos y uno de los empleados la auxiliaba, Marron vio la corbata de aquel hombre. –Esa corbata es hermosa, a Trunks le encantaría.- dijo muy suspicaz.

-Dale la corbata- le ordeno Hollister a empleado.

Marron salió de la tienda radiante, usando un hermoso vestido azul que combinada perfectamente con el azul aqua de sus ojos. Se robó la mirada de muchos hombres y mujeres. Siguió caminando y encontró la Boutique donde días antes había sido discriminada. Para darles una lección decidió entrar.

-Puedo ayudarla- se acercó una empleada de inmediato.

-No gracias- evoco Marron con una sonrisa. Finalmente encontró a la empleada que había sido grosera con ella. –Hola, me recuerdas?- le pregunto.

-Buenas tardes, no señorita- contesto la empleada confundida.

-Vine ayer y no quisiste atenderme- sin embargo la rubia nunca dejo de ser cortes.

La empleada se quedó anonadada ya que esta rubia, no parecía ser la misma rubia de ayer.

-Trabajas por comisión ¿no?- cuestiono Marron.

-Si-

-Fie un error muy estúpido de tu parte, adiós- se despidió la rubia mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Nadie se atrevería discriminarla otra vez.

Mientras tanto en la corporación capsula.

-Señores gracias por venir- despidió Matsuyama a un grupo de hombres.

Trunks se encontraba sentado en la silla principal de la sala de juntas, este trabajo lo agobiaba bastante.

-Tenías razón Trunks, Mors hipotecó todo lo que tenía para que el banco le diera un préstamo, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es llamar al banco y ya sabes persuadirlos.- exclama el abogado muy contento.

-si- contesto Trunks aburrido mientras masajeaba sus sienes.

-Trunks que te está sucediendo esta semana?- Matsuyama ya estaba cansado.

-¿Sabes que me gustaba hacer cuando era un niño Matsu? – pregunto el pelilila algo serio. Su compañero negó con la cabeza. –Las artes marciales… me gustaba entrenar hasta voverme realmente fuerte.-

-Y eso que tiene que ver Trunks- Pregunto Matsuyama

-Una vez alguien me dijo: "Nunca mates a tu oponente, solo mejora cada vez más". Estamos eliminando nuestra competencia Matsu, ¿No crees que algo está mal?- Pregunto Trunks sintiéndose algo culpable.

-Trunks fabricamos tecnología, hacemos dinero. Era lo que tu madre quería.- Matsuyama empezaba a molestarse. –Llevamos un año con este proyecto y por fin la yugular de Mors esta visible, tenemos que matar.-

Ya eran las 7:00 pm y una linda rubia en lo alto del Imperial Palace se miraba al espejo. Se maquillaba sus hermosos ojos azules, se puso algo de rubor en las mejillas, pinto sus carnosos labios con un color rosa y soltó su cabello rubia que le cubría ligeramente el pecho. Cabe decir que se veía demasiado sensual y tentadora. Miro su atuendo y decidió quitárselo para darle un sorpresa a su jefe que ya venía en camino. Roció perfume por todo su cuerpo y se sentó en la mesa de la sala de estar usando únicamente la corbata que le había comprado a su adorado pelilila.

En un par de minutos entro el joven Briefs, sin darse cuenta de que la hermosa rubia se encontraba sentada a su derecha.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día guapo?- Pregunto la chica con un tono muy seductor.

Trunks se quedó sin palabras cuando la vio, sintió un ligero cosquilleo en el abdomen y como su entrepierna se endureció en un par de segundo. Tragó saliva –Linda corbata- atino a decir.

-La compre para ti- dijo la rubia aun con su tono seductor.

Momentos después ambos se encontraban en la tina, completamente desnudos y llenos de espuma.

-Mi abuelo inicio la compañía, después paso a manos de mi madre.- Trunks es encontraba sentado entre las piernas de la rubia dándole la espalda mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos y le acariciaba el pecho. –Conoció a mi padre en el planeta Namek- Marron estaba fascinada con la historia. –Mi padre es hombre serio y rudo, avece es grosero con mama, pero la ama muchísimo.- continuo el pelilila. –El me enseño a pelear, a ser fuerte y siento que a veces tengo su carácter- dijo el joven orgulloso. –Después m madre decidió que yo debía llevar la compañía en su lugar.-

-Y ahora eres infeliz?- Pregunto la rubia en su papel de psicóloga.

Trunks volteo su cara hacia ella, miro sus bellos ojos por un instante e intento darle un beso en los labios, la rubia se movió en el momento. Un poco molesto por su fallido plan, el joven movió todo su cuerpo y cargo a la rubia hasta sentarla sobre el mirándola a los ojos.

Comenzó a besar su cuello muy despacio, logrando que la rubia se estremeciera, continua con sus suaves y bien formados pechos. Los beso, lamio y mordió hasta que Marron gimió de placer. –Tú me haces feliz- le dijo el joven al oído.

Esa última frase enterneció a Marron e hizo que se excitara aun mas, quería hacerlo feliz, el hombre más feliz del mundo así fuese solo por una semana.

Al día siguiente Trunks decidió llevar a Marron a una reunión de Empresarios, la fiesta seria en un elegante jardín lleno de los nuevos modelos de autos y aviones fabricados por la Corporación Capsula.

-¿Y si me reconocen Trunks, que vas a hacer?- le pregunto la rubia un poco nerviosa.

-Tranquila, ellos no van a los barrios bajos de Tokio- Trunks tomo la mano de la rubia para darle seguridad.

-Tu si fuiste- apunto ella.

Al pelilila le pareció tierno la preocupación de la chica, tanto que sin darse cuenta la tomo por la cintura abrazándola. –Escucha, te ves preciosas. Te divertirás mucho.- El chico le planto un sonoro beso en la mejilla y la miro directamente a los ojos, lucia hermosa. Portaba un lindo vestido color azul que combinaba bastante bien con sus ojos.

Trunks la tomo de la mano. – Levanta la cara y sonríe- le indico, a lo que la chica hizo caso de inmediato.

En el evento podían escucharse el altavoz de las subastas, muchísima gente adinerada presumiendo sus maravillosas vidas. Marron hacia caso omiso de todo eso. Por primera vez nadie la miraba de forma extraña ni con repulsión. No con ese atuendo, en esos momentos era una más de ellos. Le costaba trabajo aceptar esa idea.

-Marron- escucho que su querido jefe la llamaba, despertándola de su sueño. –Déjame presentarte a las hermanas Olsen. Mary Kate y Ashlee.- Dijo Trunks frente a un par de gemelas americanas. –Ella son dueñas de una marca de moda que te encantara.- continuo el chico.

Marron sonrió al verlas. –Encantada- atino a decir.

-Me disculpan un segundo- se excusó Trunks mientras se retiraba repentinamente.

Marron se quedó ahí sonriendo, odiaba cuando Trunks la dejaba sola con desconocidos.

-Asi que eres la novedad del mes- Dijo una de las gemelas levantando la ceja y dándole la espalda a Marron y a su hermana.

-Ahh disculpa a mi hermana- Dijo Mary Kate apenada y tomando a Marron del hombro. –Trunks es un soltero muy codiciado todas queremos atraparlo.- confeso con una sonrisa.

A Marron le hizo gracia ese comentario. –Yo no quiero atraparlo solo lo uso para tener sexo.- Dijo esto mientras se alejaba de la chica, dejándola perpleja.

Por otro lado Trunks observaba como se llevaban a cabo las ventas, ya eran más de 30 capsulas vendidas. Marron camino sin hacer ruido detrás de él y lo llamo por el hombro, huyendo hacia el lado contrario a donde el chico volteo.

-Ahí estas.- Dijo el sonriente mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Trunks, que hacemos aquí?- Le pregunto ella un poco aburrida.

-Espero a alguien.- Contesto él.

En ese momento El señor Matsumaya y su esposa aparecieron en la escena.

-Trunks- Saludo el hombrecillo al pelilla. –Preciosa- continúo con Marron tomándola de la mano como saludo. –Déjame presentarte a mi esposa Elizabeth-.

Una chica con pelo rojo sujetado en una coleta, saludo a Marron un con beso en la mejilla. –Es un placer conocer a una de las chicas de Trunks- Marron solo sonrió ante el comentario.

-Oh por dios! ¿Es Tom Cruise?- Pregunto la pelirroja emocionaba mientras se retiraba.

-Perdona a mi esposa- se dilculpo Matsu apenado. –Trunks ¿Sabías que el gobernador está aquí?-

-Yo lo invite- Dijo El joven con un tono de superioridad.

-Y por eso te quiero.- Exclamo Matsu emocionado dando unas palmadas en el hombro y retirándose.

-Deberia de enfriar a su esposa.- Comento Marron despectivamente.

-Hablamos luego de eso ¿sí?- Dijo Trunks entre risas.

-¿Son tus amigos?- Pregunto ella incrédula.

-Paso tiempo con ellos.- Contesto el joven serio.

-Ahora entiendo porque me buscaste- Dijo la rubia sonriéndole y mirándolo a los ojos.

Momentos después, la música había elevado su volumen y los invitados empezaban a bailar.

-Marron- La rubia escucho su nombre, pero no era Trunks quien la llamaba. David el nieto del señor Mors había asistido a la fiesta.

-David, Hola- Saludo la rubia sonriéndole.

-¿Cómo estás?- Pregunto el con una voz muy varonil.

-Estoy bien- por alguna razón el nieto de Mors no la inducia a ser grosera con el.

-Te vi y te reconocí, que linda estas.- Dijo mientras la miraba de la cabeza a los pies.

-Es nuevo- presumió ella.

-¿Quieres bailar?- se atrevió a invitarla.

-Claro- ¿Por qué no? Trunks estaba arreglando unos asuntos, ella podría divertirse un poco.

La música era rápida y divertida, la rubia la estaba pasando muy bien con David. No se dio cuenta de que su jefe la observaba desde lejos.

-Es una chica muy linda Trunks, ¿Dónde la conociste?- Pregunto Elizabeth.

-En el 01-Chicas hermosas- Dijo el queriéndola esquivar a la pelirroja dirigiéndose hacia la rubia. En eso fue interceptado por su abogado.

-Trunks- Dijo Matsu Tomándolo de hombro. -¿Dónde conociste a la chica?- pregunto curioso.

Trunks sabía que esto iba a suceder, sabía que no solo su madre sino que también sus amigos querrían saber más sobre Marron.

-Iba caminando y la encontré- Contesto el sencillamente.

-y ¿Trabaja?- Pregunto el hombrecillo.

-Está en ventas- Trunks no sabía cómo explicarlo.

-¿Y que vende? – Continúo interrogando Matsu.

-¿Te importa?- El joven se sentí irritado con el interrogatorio.

-Trunks, me preocupo por ti. Te he notado muy diferente en esta semana. Y me pregunto si es por ella, sobre todo cuando está bailando con David Mors- Dijo Matsu metiendo cizaña. –Ahora esta con el dueño de la compañía que queremos comprar. Que conveniente ¿no?-

-Matsu, no empieces- Dijo Trunks riéndose.

-¿Qué tal si es una espía industrial y le da información a Mors?- Continuo Matsu con su tiroteo de preguntas.

Trunks empezaba a desesperarse.

-Matsu, Matsu….Escucha- El joven respiro. –No es una espía, es una prostituta- Confeso, arrepintiéndose al instante.

Matsumaya no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, sin embargo rompió en risa. –Trunks, eres el único millonario que sale con una prostituta barata.- Continuo burlándose el hombrecillo.

-¿Para qué te lo dije?- se lamentó el pelilila dejándolo solo.

Matsumaya no perdió al oportunidad para ir tras la rubia. –¿te diviertes Marron?- pregunto con un tono de maldad en su voz.

La rubia no lo noto. –Si este lugar es divertido.- Intento sonreír.

-Que diferencia a las calles ¿no?- Insinuó Matsu. Ese comentario logro que la sonrisa de Marron se esfumara.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto con un tono serio.

-Trunks me lo dijo. Tranquila tu secreto está seguro conmigo. –Dijo el abogado de Trunks soltando una ligera risita.

Marron no sabía cómo sentirse, claro que no era la primera vez que un hombre la trataba así, pero esta vez se sentía diferente.

-Escucha, tal vez podríamos vernos cuando Trunks se vaya.- Le propuso Matsu acariciándole el hombre.

-Si claro, ¿Porque no?- Contesto Marron sin voltearlo a ver.

-Pues hay que hacerlo linda- Dijo el antes de retirarse de ahí.

El resto dela fiesta fue una pesadilla para la rubia. Se limitaba a sonreír y a hablar solo cuando era necesario. Trunks no noto nada extraño en ella.

Era la primera vez que Marron se sentía realmente humillada.


End file.
